Vermillus
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: .todos os seus vermelhos. Tom/Ginny


**Vermillus**

_.todos os seus vermelhos._

Havia o branco da sua pele salpicada com manchas de ferrugem.  
Havia suas mãos delicadas, que desenhavam no papel velho borboletas e flores.  
Havia seu cheiro doce, _tão doce_, que me inebriava.  
Havia o vermelho dos seus cabelos. Várias nuances. Vários vermelhos. Todos seus Ginevra.

**-x-**

**1. vermelho-rubi.**

Cor de pedra preciosa no seu sangue.  
O vermelho mais intenso. O mais puro. O que você traiu, sem se importar com as conseqüências, sem perguntar se estava certo se preocupar com pessoas que nem sabiam da sua existência. Você era errada e o erro ficou marcado no seu vermelho-rubi.

**2. vermelho-indiano.**

Era o vermelho mais fraco que você tinha.  
Ele aparecia em raras ocasiões. Quando você sorria para mim.  
Quando vi sua filha pela primeira vez, notei que ela tinha mais desse vermelho do que você.  
Eu a observava entre as grades do colégio que ela freqüentava. Todos os dias, ela o esbanjava, não com a mesma graça e delicadeza que você exibia. Ela era mais feliz do que você. Ela tinha feito a escolha certa. Você fez à errada. Eu fui a sua escolha. A mais errada que você fez.

**3. vermelho-escuro.**

Este era o vermelho do seu aroma.  
Seu aroma doce e escuro, que cercava a cama que você dormia e me fazia ficar acordado durante a noite inteira, olhando para os vitrais do Châteu de Blois, contemplando os vidros, sentindo o seu aroma e colorindo com todos os seus vermelhos aqueles antigos vitrais.  
Um a um, eu tocava os seus tons e os colocava nos vitrais. Todos os seus vermelhos eram meus, você me deu como me deu sua alma. Você se entregou a mim. Junto com você vieram os seus vermelhos.

**4. vermelho-violeta**

Eu fui ao Châteu de Blois. Comigo, foram todos os seus vermelhos.  
Eu não costumava a deixar você sozinha em casa, muito menos saia às ruas, mas os vitrais de enfeitiçavam. Havia algo de você neles.  
Talvez fosse o vermelho-violeta, o das suas dores. O que envolvia o seu corpo, te causando dor. Fazendo escorrer lágrimas dos seus olhos. Eu era a sua dor. O vermelho mais forte, o que te envolvia. Que quase alcançava os seus lábios e acariciava os seus cabelos com os dedos frios roubando toda a sua quentura.  
Sua filha estava lá, Ginevra. Com o habitual sorriso que era até capaz de derreter-me.  
Ela não tinha o seu aroma e o sangue dela não era puro como o seu. Ela tinha o cheiro do pai. Um cheiro leve e um pouco amargo, não era como o seu, nunca seria. Ninguém teria a audácia de carregar aroma igual ao teu.  
Ela tinha os teus olhos, eu nunca gostei tanto dos teus olhos. Seria mais bonito se ela tivesse os olhos do pai. Os seus são tão simplórios.  
As mãos de Lily não eram delicadas como as suas, ela não tinha sardas. Ela era sua filha, a que você nunca viu.  
Ginevra, ela era semelhante a você quando tinha doze anos, a mesma ingenuidade, a mesma confiança. A mesma cor de cabelo, esse era _igual_ ao seu. **IGUAL.** Nem semelhante nem diferente. O sorriso e seu cabelo. Era só isso que me agradava em Lily.  
A luz que entrava pelos vitrais coloria o sorriso de Lily enaltecendo ainda mais o vermelho que também fazia parte dela.  
Os vitrais coloriam o sol. Coloriam o sorriso de Lily, que deixava de ser vermelho e tornava-se azul amarelo e verde. Somente a escuridão guardaria para sempre o sorriso lindo que sua filha tinha.

**5. vermelho-pálido**

Essa era a cor da sua morte.  
A mesma cor da morte da sua filha.  
Naquele mesmo dia Ginevra, ela pediu para que eu a matasse. Eu somente atendi.  
Eu vi o sangue dela pingar nos meus sapatos escuros. Preto e Vermelho. Puro e Impuro. Eu e Lily.  
Eu cortei os pulsos dela com um pedaço de vidro. Um vidro amarelo, que se tornou vermelho, _não um dos seus vermelhos_, um vermelho qualquer. Qualquer vermelho daria mais beleza para aqueles vitrais.  
Eu toquei os meus os lábios nos dela. Eram gelados.  
Mesmo sem ter sentido os meus lábios com os teus, eu sabia que eles eram quentes. Você toda era quente, pois você toda era vermelho. Como o fogo que eu gostava de dominar, fogo que se alastrava, igual aos seus os olhos caçando em desespero os filhos e o marido _que você mesma largou por mim_, pelas ruas francesas. Grande erro o seu não foi?  
Com o sangue dela eu escrevi seu nome em um dos vitrais. Ginevra. Eu gosto do seu nome, gosto de escrevê-lo e de falá-lo. _Ginevra. Ginevra. Ginvevra._ Minha menina, minha em sangue e dor.

**6. vermelho-chumbo.**

Seu último vermelho.  
O que mostra toda a sua diferença a mim.  
Você é o sol.  
Eu sou à noite.  
Que embala seus pesadelos não deixando você fugir.  
Eu não vou deixar você fugir, Ginevra. Você me escolheu. Você renegou seus filhos e seu marido por mim! Sua escolha talvez possa não ser eterna, mas irá com você até a sua morte.  
Seu vermelho-chumbo marca a vida que você renegou. A que você nunca mais terá. A que não te pertence mais, pois você é minha.  
Você é o meu vitral feito de nuances vermelhas que eu contemplo em silencio. Somente olhando, quase tocando, nunca te libertando. Eu sou a catedral em que você ficará presa para sempre. Sou o concreto que enaltece suas cores e sua quase-abstração. Sou seu e você é minha. _Até o fim dos seus dias_.


End file.
